Little Hanna-Boo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 5 year old Hanna Marin wear her pink plush jammies. It's Saturday morning in the summer and like every Saturday, Hanna watch the children's TV show known as Toy Morning. Toy Morning is on every Saturday at the same time and Hanna never miss an episode. If she did, she'd cry very much. "Awww! Cutie Toy Morning." says a happy Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**Little Hanna-Boo**

**5 year old Hanna Marin wear her pink plush jammies. It's Saturday morning in the summer and like every Saturday, Hanna watch the children's TV show known as Toy Morning. **

**Toy Morning is on every Saturday at the same time and Hanna never miss an episode. If she did, she'd cry very much.**

"Awww! Cutie Toy Morning." says a happy Hanna.

Like she usually do, Hanna eat ice cream while watching Toy Morning.

"And now, today's Bunny Buddies." says Emma Granger, the 22 year old host of Toy Morning.

The short cartoon titled 'Bunny Buddies' begin. It's a cartoon in small cute 15 minute episodes and is also mainly for girls, but some boys love it too.

Hanna is sure one of the kids who love it 'cause bunnies are her favorite animal.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna when the cartoon begins with an adorable intro that Hanna has seen thousands of times.

15 inutes later.

"That was today's episode of 'Bunny Buddies' for you, kids. I hope you did enjoy it so much. Now, a mail from one of you. Let's see...we ahve one from...a little girl named Halesi Johnsen in NYC. She says that she love Toy Morning a lot and that she also plushies and ice cream. Thanks, Halesi." says Emma.

"Me love Toy Morning too!" says a happy excited Hanna in a cute childish tone.

"On our web-site Toy Morning Online you kids will be able to, starting tomorrow, play a new online game known as 'Plushie World'. It is a very cute game that can only be found on our site." says Emma.

Hanna thinks she wanna play the game.

"Kids, continue to watch me here on Toy Morning every Saturday for more cute fun and before we end it for this time, an episode of 'Little Fish and his mommy'. Enjoy." says Emma.

"Bunnies much better than fish." says Hanna.

"Don't be rude to the fish, little Hanna." says Ashley Marin.

"Okay, mommy." says Hanna, being a good kid as she always is at this point in her life.

"Good. Want more ice cream?" says Ashley.

"Yeah." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"Alright." says Ashley as she give Hanna more ice cream.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"I bought you a new plushie toy." says Tom Marin as he enter the room.

He gives Hanna a pink plushie dog.

"Yay! New toy!" says a happy Hanna as she hug her new plushie.

"Nice that you love it." says Tom.

"Plushie is sooooo cute!" says Hanna, all excited and childish.

"Good." says Ashley.

"Me love the plushie." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Tom.

"Yay." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Awww!" says Hanna, who sit in bed, playing with all of her plushies.

Hanna is happy.

"Plushies, Hanna-Boo love you sooo much." says Hanna with a very adorable smile.

"What do you want for dinner, little Hanna?" says Ashley as she enter the room.

"Uh...not fish. Fish is stinky!" says Hanna.

At this point in her life, Hanna can not eat fish, even though later when she turn 13 she will start to love sushi.

"Okay. How does chicken sound...?" says Ashley.

"If it's with pasta and creamy sauce, Hanna-Boo love." says Hanna.

"Then I'll make sure we get that food." says Ashley.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Ashley leave the room and Hanna return her attention to the plushies.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna, pretending that her plushies are having a little party.

She place the plushies around a pink wood box that the plushies can use as a cute table.

"Awww, a little plushie-party!" says Hanna, all childish.

Hanna love her soft plushie animals.

They mean everything to her.

"Plushies, you're soooo cute!" says Hanna with a sweet smile.

Hanna is very happy.

"Me is happy!" says Hanna in childish adorable joy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
